Normality
by Hidden in Sunlight
Summary: AU, OOC, crack, fem!Yukimura. An insight into the daily life of one Yukimura Seiichi- but on a day where everything goes wrong. Wait- oh my! What's that! Oneshot


Yes, it was very normal for one Yukimura Seiichi to walk around in only a shirt. It was also very normal for her to answer the door in said shirt, yawning as she stretched her arms _upwards_, making her shirt ride up.

Yagyuu blushed vividly, his eyes wide from behind his glasses. "A- ah, Yukimura-buchou…" He gulped slightly, seeing her smile at him with sleepy eyes. "You called us over?" She looked confused, before she perked up.

"Oh, right!" Seiichi smiled widely. "Come in… Sorry, I completely forgot about this!" She held the door open, letting him in as she peered over his shoulder. "Hello, Akaya-chan, Niou-kun,"

Niou grinned, his eyes taking in her half-naked state. "Looking sexy, buchou. Puri."

Akaya looked scandalized, his eyes wide. "Bu-buchou! Why are you in… In that?"

Seiichi smiled. "Thank you, Niou-kun; and I'm in this because I was just sleeping…" She yawned again, covering her mouth with her hand. "Come in… I'll just go and get decent," she looked at her bare legs with a wry look. The trio of tennis players followed her into the house as she continued to yawn occasionally. Once they stopped on front of a room, Yagyuu had a dry look on his face as he hit his doubles partner over the head.

"Stop undressing buchou with your eyes. It's not… Proper."

He'd noticed Niou had been staring at Seiichi's legs and – ahem – _ass_ for the past few minutes.

"Oh, come on! You have to admit, she has one of the most damn _fine_ legs in Rikkai, puri!" Niou grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He licked his lips, but was hit again by Yagyuu's hand.

Akaya looked scandalized again. "S-senpai!" He then looked annoyed. "… Ecchi."

Seiichi looked at them over her shoulder. "Go sit in the living room… I'll get the stuff-!" Her eyes widened when she saw someone exit a room behind them. Akaya turned to look where she was, curiously, but she quickly pushed him into the living room, ushering Niou and Yagyuu in as well. She smiled forcedly. "Make yourself comfortable- I need to sort this out." She closed the door, and locked it, her eyes narrowing.

The certain 'someone' looked embarrassed.

-x-

Niou smirked widely at Yagyuu.

"I wonder who that was? A boyfriend? Someone who'd made her stay up all night, screaming his name, as she writhed in the throes of passion?"

Yagyuu looked emotionless again. "… Niou… Shut. Up."

"Senpai! You keep defiling buchou's visage!" Akaya whined, blushing.

"I believe that you should say 'image', and not 'visage'," Yagyuu murmured. His glasses glinted, and he suddenly had a little smile on his face. "But I do wonder… Was that Sanada-fukubuchou?"

Akaya's jaw fell.

Niou smirked widely. _That's Hiroshi for you… Surprising to most, the Gentleman actually _does_ have a few unorthodox traits._

-x-

"Look, I know I told you that you can have complete freedom within the house – though there are some guidelines – but I _really_ need you to cooperate with me-! And stop playing with your bandages!" Seiichi looked somewhat annoyed as she looked up at the male.

He smiled. "Why? Am I the secret boyfriend that know one should know about?"

"… Kuranosuke…" She murmured, her eyes closing halfway into slits. "I would appreciate it if you could just _stay out of the way_ for today. My team does not need any distractions- we need to strategize, for Kami's sake!"

"Strategize, hm? Aa, ec-sta-sy," he grinned. "You won't mind if I eavesdropped? Shitenhouji needs their advantage over the champions, after all."

"Just put a shirt on," she said dismissively. The blond snickered as he followed her up the stairs.

"… So I can?"

"No!"

He smiled widely as he suddenly pulled her into his arms, his arms going around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. "Why?" He asked whiningly, knowing that Seiichi hated that noise.

She let out a startled yelp when she felt him pull her, and she gave him an annoyed look. "You don't let me listen into _your_ strategy sessions with _your_ teammates, so why should I let you listen into my-!" His hand slithered under her shirt, sliding up her abdomen. "KURANOSUKE!" She yelled, trying to squirm away from his hands.

The blond snickered as he continued to abuse her body with his fingers prodding at her more ticklish body parts, namely, her sides. "Seiichi?" He asked innocently.

She burst out into hysterics, thrashing wildly in Kuranosuke's arms as they made their way towards her bedroom. "Stop it!"

Kuranosuke smiled as he opened the door, his eyes roving the room for his shirt. He then realized it wasn't anywhere in sight, and he turned to look at the still-laughing Seiichi with questioning eyes. "… You're wearing my shirt, Seii." Seiichi took in deep breaths as she continued to let out sporadic giggles, wriggling slightly as she set her feet on the ground.

"Mmhm," she smiled brightly as she walked towards her closet – her body jerking occasionally as phantom fingers poked at her sides insistently. She pulled out some sweatpants, putting them on quickly, not seeming to notice Kuranosuke's eyes fix upon her legs. "You want it back?"

"I'm afraid if you take my shirt off, I'm going to molest you again," he replied airily, his eyes moving up from her shapely limbs to the curve of her neck. "But if you insist, I don't mind…" His lips curved into a somewhat lecherous smirk as she gave him a look of mild amusement.

"I insist," Seiichi laughed softly at his widening eyes, her hands already moving to pull the article of clothing off her torso. It wasn't like she was going to be embarrassed around her boyfriend half-naked – they'd already seen each other naked, so it was fine, right?

The Shitenhouji-captain stood up, walking over to Seiichi to take his shirt from her hands. He pressed his lips against her forehead, smiling. "You don't mind if I molest you, then."

"It'll need to be quick, though. And silent," she gave him a challenging look, her own lips in a smile. Her head tilted upwards with an air of defiance.

"Mm," he picked her up and placed her on the bed, his lips pressing against hers as his hands slipped into her-

"BUCHOU! NIOU-SENPAI'S BULLYING-!" Akaya threw the door open, his eyes widening at the scene. His hand trembled from its position on the doorknob, and he suddenly fainted. As he collapsed on the floor, a blue-haired petenshi walked into the room, his hands holding a camera.

"Smile, guys!" Niou chirped.

Kuranosuke's eye twitched.

"… Is this normal?"

"Unfortunately." Seiichi sighed.

**A/N: So. This was written quickly, with no story-plot in mind. I wrote this to get away from the angst that seems to haunt me no matter WHAT I try to write. A fluffy fic that I was writing turned angsty, right this moment (Monday, 13th December 2010, 7:37pm), so I'm pretty much annoyed. :(**


End file.
